Zinogre
Jinouga (ジンオウガ) is the flagship monster for Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It is also known as the Thunder Wolf Wyvern (雷狼竜). Jinouga is classified as a Fanged Wyvern Species (牙竜種), a new class of monsters that are neither Pelagus or Flying Wyvern. Jinouga has incredibly developed limbs, sharp fangs and claws. Its front limbs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow. Despite its hulking size, Jinouga is very agile and is able to perform many impressive maneuvers. The spikes on its body mostly lie straight, but when it has built up an electric charge they stick out vertically into the air. Uniquely, Jinouga can 'charge itself up' by summoning Thunderbugs from the vicinity, and utilise their natural electrical abilities for its own purposes. This charge can be lost if Jinouga takes enough damage; if this occurs Jinouga becomes much less aggressive as a result (at least until it can build up another charge). If the charge is lost, Jinouga will at some point attempt gather Thunderbugs in order to increase its attack power. During this charging state, Jinouga is left vulnerable to attacks, and Hunters have approximately 6-7 seconds to stagger Jinouga and cancel the process. The charge has two levels; first, a weaker preliminary charge will form, and if Jinouga charges up again, a stronger charge will form. Each state of charge means Jinouga will deal a corresponding level of damage and become more agile, but beware; Jinouga enter traditional Rage mode even its final charge state. At this point its body will glow an electrical blue and its attacks increase even more in power. The states of charge can be determined aesthetically; after its first charge up, a few Thunderbugs fly around Jinouga's body, and after the second, all Jinouga's fur stands on end in spiked clumps. In-Game Description }} Notes *Its claws and back can be broken and the tail can be severed and carved once. The horns can also be broken twice; the first time his right horn chips, and the second time half of the left horn breaks off. *Jinouga preys on Gagua or Aptonoth (depending on where it's fought) when its Stamina is low. **Jinouga also has a pin attack which it only uses when it is low on Stamina. *Jinouga and its subspecies are currently the only known species of Fanged Wyverns. *If left alone, even when not encountered, it will sometimes charge up on its own. *If Jinouga has sustained heavy damage before it can even charge up once, it may skip one or two states of rage and become fully raged if allowed to charge freely. *Using Shock Traps on Jinouga will actually help it charge up faster. Each use adds two stages of charge to Jinouga, and in addition they are ineffective when Jinouga is already fully charged. However, Jinouga can still be captured with a Pitfall Trap. **Jinouga can also be captured using a Shock Trap, as long as it is not in its fully charged state. *When Jinouga has been beaten for the first time in its specific Village Quest in MHP3, a cutscene plays and the credits are shown. *When Jinouga falls down in Rage mode, the Hunter can use a bugnet and swing it at Jinouga's back to collect Thunderbugs or Mega Thunderbugs. **If you manage to gather twice in one fall, or break its back spikes, Jinouga will lose all of its charge. *It can counter a hunter by attacking immediately after its tail has been severed, much like Alatreon. *Jinouga is one of very few monsters that has a weapon in every category in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. *Jinouga returns in Monster Hunter 3 G along with the new Jinouga Subspecies. *Jinouga chains his attacks in Rage mode faster than in normal or charged mode. *When Jinouga is captured by a hunter, reward items can include Mega Thunderbugs. *Jinouga only uses his signature move, the Thunder Summon, if he is in fully charged rage mode. *While High Rank Jinouga is charging its head is held higher up than usual. MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net. Template:Jinouga MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal|true Template:Jinouga MHP3rd Analysis (Rage Mode)|Full Charged State Attacks Click to animate. Jinouga-DoubleJump.gif|Triple Claw Stomp Jinouga-SpinJump.gif|Quick Spin Jinouga-Breakdance.gif|Upward Charge Jinouga-Rage.gif|Rage Mode Images Want to see more? Go to Jinouga Photo Gallery. Jinouga-Raged.jpg Wolf's Roar.jpg =Polls= Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MHF3 Database Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Fanged Wyverns